Breaking Out
by A.Kramer.001
Summary: Rebecca has to make a life threatening decision. Go back to her house and possibly die, or go and stay away from the Mutts, but have her two youngest siblings not have the one thing left from their parents. With the decision that she makes, she gets taken to the place where she spent the first few years of her life. Will she make it out alive? Or end up dead in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey, what would you do that if in the next sentence that I write I told you that I can fly? Well, I can fly. And so can my two brothers and my two sisters. Yeah, I know, its a big family, but we are all adopted. Only, I'm not, I am the only blood-relation to our parents. Our parents left us when the littlest one was four, so, about three years ago, on this day, but who is keeping track? Totally not me.

So if you think that this story will have a happy ending, it won't. Trust me, I'm living through this. And now, I'm breaking the law, I'm not supposed to be writing about this, but I am. Lets see how this goes.

My two brothers are the most annoying things in the world, the second oldest, Carter, is fifteen, and he is not that bad, he keeps to himself most of the time, but can be really loud and obnoxious at times. Then the youngest, Blake, he is seven but doesn't act that way. He acts like a five year old. I guess he doesn't know any better, though. I have been raising him since I was 12. The two little girls, Courtney and Anna, are really sweet, Courtney is fourteen, and Anna is ten.

Then there's me.

My name is Rebecca, I am fifteen years old, and I take care of my whole family. None of us have last names, but we used to at some point, right? I mean, we were born, or at least that is what my mom and dad told us. They said that when my brothers and sisters were born, their parents were convinced to put them up for adoption right away. Some of them were told that they died, some were told that we wouldn't make it through the night. Well, anyway, my parents didn't put me up for adoption, they let an evil scientist work on me, and I ended up with wings. So, they let them do their work on the other kids so they were like me. But, they let them do other work on all of us, so some of us have other powers. Like, one for me is that I can hold my breath underwater for up to two hours. I'll get to some of the other powers later.

I am the oldest of the five, then it is Carter, Courtney, Anna, and Blake. We can all fly, and we have some other powers that I will get to later. The fastest we have ever gone is 176 miles per hour. My wingspan is 14 feet long, Carter's are 15 feet long, Courtney's are 13 feet long, Anna's are 11 feet long, and Blake's are 11 feet long. Boy's wingspan tend to be larger than girls'.

Right now, it is 5:00 in the morning, and I have been up for ten minutes.

"Hey, Rebecca? What is for breakfast?" asks a tired Anna.

"Umm, we have hot dogs, is that okay with you?" I reply while looking in the fridge to see if anyone had brought us any food, no luck there.

"Really? We just had those!" says Carter, that is a thing about him, he is very silent.

"Oh! Don't scare me like that! I know that we just had those, but I haven't had time to go to the store lately,"

"Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Blake starts to yell.

"I want waffles!" yells Anna.

"I'll be fine with a hot dog," Courtney replies back to me.

"Thank you, Courtney," I say.

"Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Becca! Becca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Becca! Becca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Becca! Becca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Becca! Becca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Becca! Becca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Rebecca! Becca! Becca! Rebecca!" Blake yells in the most annoying voice ever.

"What do you want, Blake?" I ask, calmly, even though inside I am screaming my head off .

"I want, um, uh, what was the question? Wait, I remember! I want pancakes!"

"You are not going to get pancakes or waffles!"

You know, I always think of Blake as a cute redhead with giant green eyes, but at times, he can be so annoying that I would like to punch something.

Then there is Courtney, her brown hair and amber eyes. She is the one in the group that wouldn't fight with someone if she didn't have to. But, when she has to, she is really, really good.

So, I have one that is cute and annoying, and one that can be quiet and kick someone's butt if she has to. Sounds good.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" he says.

"No, you can not have any pancakes, okay?" I say, I am doing the best I can to stay calm.

"Rebecca, come on, lighten up! We could just fly to the store and get some mix!" Carter says. They made a mistake on him, they died his hair permanently metallic purple.

"Fine, okay. We will go to the store, but if there is any kind of trouble, we are leaving: no questions asked. Okay?" I say.

"Okay, Master Rebecca," Carter says, I really appreciate the sarcasm.

"Kay," says Courtney.

"Oki doki!" Anna replies.

"Yup," Blake says in a high-pitched voice.

"So, it's off to the store we go, I guess," I say.

We take lift-off and about five minutes in Courtney comes up to me.

"Rebecca, it will be okay, nothing is going to attack us," Courtney says.

"Remember last time we went to the store? When the Mutts attacked us?"

"Yes, I do remember, and I know you just don't want one of us to get killed, but we also don't want to starve to death,"

"I know. We are almost there, we better go invisible," I say, "Hey! Go invisible everyone!"

That is a special power that we all have, we can go invisible when we are flying and we don't want anyone but each other to see us. So, anyone that has wings and are mutants like us, can see us, but if they are just normal humans, we are invisible. The Mutts can't see us either.

By now you are probably wondering what the Mutts are. The Mutts are mutants like us, only they do not have wings. They look like normal people but, they can kill anyone with a single punch. They have superhuman strength, in a little kid body. They take five-year-olds and make them into a Mutt. It would be every kids dream to have superhuman strength, but they die after about ten years of them being like that. They were made for killing us, because no one but the scientists and the Mutts know about us and they don't want that secret to get out. So, they made them to kill us so we wouldn't do what I am doing right now.

By that, I mean telling the world about us. In this book that you are reading.

"Hey! Let's go behind that alley and walk into the store like normal people!" I say.

We go down into the alley and out wings went invisible. When they are invisible, it;s like they aren't even there. We don't need to watch out for anything.

"Do any of us have money?" the answer that Anna gets for that is a big N.O. We can turn the box invisible and walk out with it and get away without anyone noticing. The alley that we picked was about two minutes away with running in human speed so about 30 seconds for us.

"Okay, got it. Let's go," I say.

We walk out casually, and made it look like we had nothing in our hands.

"Hey! You! Get back here!" some unknown voice yelled at us, it was coming from a eight-year-old that was running at us. At at least 25 miles an hour. And it looked like he was only jogging.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Run! Get away and go home! The Mutts found us," I say in panic, even though the kid was eight, his fastest running speed could be 50 miles an hour. I know that can run double that speed, but he doesn't need to know where we live and all of that stuff.

Oh, no! He's catching up to us! We better get out of here quick, otherwise... No I am not thinking what I just thought.

"Rebecca! We better get up in the air quick! We do NOT want to become Mutt food," thank you to Carter for the wonderful words of wisdom.

"Okay, get into that alley and we go invisible, no questions asked. We will meet at the house, and pack our stuff, then we get out of there. Okay? Report!" I say.

"Here!" I hear Anna's voice reply.

"Yup!" Courtney and Carter reply at the same time.

"I'm here!" Blake replies.

"Okay, let's go and get out of here,"

You know, I think that scientists are really stupid right now. They created us, just because they thought it would be a cool idea. But then, they create the Mutts to get rid of us! I just don't get it! I like real scientist, you know, like the ones that learn astronomy or something stupid like that, but evil scientists, I just don't get them.

"You will not get away! We know where you live! We are already there! You can go back, if you wanna get trapped!"

Stupid Mutt.

"Hey, guys! We obviously can't go back, and I know that we left some of, well all of our stuff there, but we can't get it. They would get us and take us back to... to... to," it hurts to much to say the last part.I noticed that Anna and Blake gasped because of their stuffed animals that we left there.

"To Camp," Carter finishes for me.

"Come on, Rebecca, we haven't had a good fight in a while. And, Anna and Blake need their stuffed animals," Courtney replies.

"Please, Rebecca? I can't sleep without Mabel!" Anna, the girl that is ten and still sleeps with a stuffed animal.

"Yeah, I can't sleep without Mr. Bunny! I have had him ever since I was little, remember?" says Blake, I understand that he still needs one.

"Okay, we need to talk about this, so give us a moment, okay?" I say, "Carter!"

"I think that we should go and fight, the kids need their animals and they need to get in a good fight, for stamina. We have enough, but them, they don't," he replies in a whisper.

"I don't feel comfortable about this," I say. "I don't want them to have to experience it."

"They need the training."

"Fine, we'll go. I don't think we should, but we will. But, if one of them gets taken, you owe me- big time,"

"Are we fighting, or are we gonna be chickens?" Anna asks.

"We're fighting," I say and there are many claps and cheers, "But, if anyone of you get taken, we'll be coming for you. No matter what. We will come and get you, so you don't have to... to... to," I can't say it, not again. They can't go through the Camp.

"What she is trying to say is that we will come and get you from Camp," Carter finishes for me, again.

Why can't I say it? It's been so long.

Camp is the place where they created us, by that I mean made us the mutations that we are today. They made two of us live in a 5 by 3 room. That's how I met Carter, we ended up in the same stall. My mom and dad tried to just take me, but I wouldn't leave Carter there alone. It would be too painful for me and I was only three when I made that decision. Then my parents decided to adopt three more of us.

So, I can basically say I've known Carter my whole life. Well, since I was one.

"Okay, so here's the plan. We go in, and get your stuffed animals, then we try to leave as fast as we can. Try not to fight. We will stay invisible, got it?" I make the plan.

"Got it!" everyone replies at once.

"Okay, lets go,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am really regretting that decision to go and get those animals right now. But, why am I the leader? Oh, yeah, I'm the oldest.

That's why.

We fight and kick, the obvious things, and then we casted a few spells, just to get them away. You know, not the Harry Potter expelliarmus or anything, but we were born with wands in our hands (well, not literally).

Wait... did I tell you that we are wizards?

I guess not. Oh, well.

Well, we're wizards! Surprise!

So, there are two main spells, whenchesta, and veveda. Whenchesta is my personal favorite, when you cast it, it makes the person -or thing, in our case- fall into unconsciousness. They are a lot easier to beat up when they can't hurt you back. It's a lot more satisfying when you hit him and he isn't unconscious, though. Then the other one, Veveda, is used to make fire appear wherever you point the wand, or blow stuff up. I do like that one a lot, too. It's easy to start fires.

"Whenchesta!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

By the way, the wizard government doesn't know that we can fly. If they did , our wands would be taken away immediately. No questions asked.

But, me being me, they would never get my wand. Unless they literally chained me down into a chair that won't spin and tape my mouth shut. Then they would get it. Otherwise I could get out. I was made with superhuman strength, so take the Hulk, without all the green-ness, and not getting angry in order to have the strength, then that would be me. And, I'm not a guy, or that tall. Then that would be me.

"Veveda!" I hear Blake's little voice yell. He's so little, but very deadly at the same time.

Rebecca! Use veveda and go for his head! They are very vulnerable in the head. They will blow up and it looks awesome!

Another thing about us is that we can send each other telepathic messages, like the one that Anna just sent me. One more special thing about us. You will learn more later, yeah, we have a lot more powers.

Okay, I'll try. I think back at her.

It is entertaining blowing up their heads. It is kind of like saying the spell, then depending on how far away they are is how long it takes for the spell to get there. Then they blow up! If you do it fast enough, the other ones will look around and look really confused.

Not only can the Mutts put up a fight, but they can also pack a punch. I mean I think that my hand might be bruised. I'm not kidding. I'm not even being the least bit sarcastic.

Anna is also putting up a pretty good fight. She has at least beat about three. Same with Blake. He and Anna are at about the same fighting levels. Courtney, however, is way more advanced than them. The two years make the big difference. When she was four, she had her four years of lessons, then our parents left us.

As for Carter and I, we can go through the Mutts like they are nothing. Pretty much our whole lives have been fighting. We have had so many actual fights that the rest of our family wouldn't be able to even think about it.

Using hand-to-hand combat is my favored technique, unlike the rest of them, I didn't get my wand until a few years after the rest of them, so they have more practice.

I toss my wand to Carter, who is talented enough to have two wands at the same time. I don't know how he does it, but he might think its the same way with me beating up two of the Mutts at the same time.

"Anna, Courtney, Blake, go inside and get your stuff. Carter and I will stay out here. We'll keep 'em occupied," I say.

"Okay. Be careful," Courtney replies.

They run inside to go and get the stuff. They're running very fast.

"You take over there I got this side," Carter says.

"Okay, make them suffer," I say back, anything that wants to kill us deserves a slow and painful death.

While I was fighting I heard Carter yell a spell that I had never heard of before. I couldn't tell what he had said, but it had puzzled me long enough that one of the Mutts came up and kicked my stomach. I fell straight to the ground.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Says the Mutt that kicked me, "Give up yet?"

"Not until you're dead," I say and got up.

I punched him right in the jaw. I heard it crack and he fell to the ground in pain. I then jumped onto him and crushed his rib cage. Talk about kicking them while their down...

"You'll be sorry you did this," he says, gasping for breath.

"No, you guys will be sorry that you messed with us," I say.

He takes his last breath. His cold dead body lying lifeless on the ground.

I hear someone scream. It was coming from the house. Carter and I look at each other and as of we actually sent each other a mind message, we start running at the same time.

We are just running to the house, we don't know if its one of the kids that screamed or if it was a Mutt. Me being me, I decided that I would run right into the middle of it.

Oh my gosh, I'm so stupid.

I mean, what if it was Anna? What would I do? I'm not prepared to go through that. What if she would get kidnapped?

Well, that's exactly what happened.

Two of the mutts are holding her back just to keep her from running off. When she saw me, she stopped moving and yelled "run".

Only I would run towards her to save her. Even Carter ran away from Anna. Well, that shows how much he cares about her.

"Becca! Run!" she tried to yell, but the Mutt had her in a death grip.

"No! Let her go! Take me."

He pushes her away, and one comes up behind me. He hits me hard in the head. The last thing I heard was Anna scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hear whispering.

"She has the brain of a genius I'm telling you! She is a very smart girl!"

They can't possibly be talking about me. I have no knowledge of anything.

"We need to test her again just to make sure that she is the one we wanted."

"I don't think that the test would be wrong 5 times, sir."

They are talking about me. Why would they want me of all of us? Maybe my brain is the most developed of all of theirs because I am the oldest. But, Carter is way smarter than me. He knows more.

My nose itches. But they don't know that I am awake. I can't scratch it. Otherwise I wouldn't find out anything that I need to know.

"She should be waking up in a few minutes. We shouldn't talk about it right here. She might hear us," says one of the guys. He sounds like he's from Scotland or somewhere around there.

Once I hear the door slam, I pretend to gradually wake up. There has to be cameras in here somewhere. I try to sit up, but I can only bend my back, they have me strapped to the table at my stomach. I go to move my hands to try to unlock myself but they are strapped to the table, too.

I turn my head to the side a little bit. I see a heart monitor, and something else that I don't know what it is. It looks like my brain.

"Wow. Your imagination is running wild. It's pretty impressive lot's of different thoughts going through your head," says someone.

"I bet you're going to ask who this is. I am Shadow, and you'll never see me coming. I came here the same way you did. Fighting," he says.

"Can you see my thoughts?" I ask.

"Yes, and I'm in the shadows, by the way. You were wondering. I answered. What's your name?"

Should I tell him my real name is Rebecca? Or should I come up with something else? I could have a whole different identity and that could get me out of here.

"My name is... Blaze. Blaze, well I don't have a last name," I say.

Blaze. I like it. It's new. Different. Pretty good for coming up with it in a split second.

"Are you sure that's your name? Your brain had to think for a moment and it said Rebecca. Is that your name? Rebecca, or Blaze. Tell me the truth,"

"It's truly Blaze. When I was out in the public thats what the rest of my family called me so it didn't sound weird," I say, then I thought of something, "Speaking of my family, where are they? When I gave myself to you did you back off of them or did you kill them? If you did, I swear, I'll kill you all."

I don't know where Shadow is, so I don't know where to talk to.

That's when he comes up behind me.

"You know, you really aren't that bad. I guess they call you Blaze because of your fiery temper," He leans down to whisper, "If you want to get out you'll have to remember these numbers: 7, 14, and 21,"

He winks at me and walks away.

7, 14, 21. What do they mean? I am so confused on what has been happening that I don't even know what is what any more, and the confusion started when Shadow came in.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Today, you will be put through a series of tests which will test your mind both physically and mentally," says one of the doctors.

"Geez, with the way you talk I'd think that you would be, like, a professor or something like that," I say.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of your attitude," he says.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of this place. You think I'm enjoying this? Think again, Mr. Professor, sir,"

"I'm going to start the testing now, so I can watch you suffer and then laugh," he says.

"Hey. At least I won't be the only one laughing."

The test is a 3D simulation. I don't know what could even happen.

The first thing is a math test. Seriously? Do they think I'm that stupid? This is about 2nd grade math we are talking about here. When I finish, it changes to the next screen.

The next one is testing my strength. They put me up against about ten of the Mutts. Just like in the movies, they only attack once at a time. The first one I took out in a heartbeat. The tenth one though, we had a good five minute fight there. Once again though, I came out victorious.

The doctors then called on a loudspeaker that said I had one more. I wonder what it could be.

Fears. My worst fears. Of course it would be this, but jokes on them I have almost no fears. It takes a few minutes for it to find out what my worst fear was. But, my fears, they go in deep. Emotionally and physically.

My first fear was that someone clipped my wings. I could no longer fly. Which really, isn't all that bad. So, I overcame it and started walking around like I had not even been affected by it.

My second fear was that I was going to have to shoot my family. I couldn't do it, but I couldn't back down. I pretended it was nothing and shot them all. I couldn't let them see the worst of me. It was so painful, I think that it was more painful than actually getting shot.

My third fear was that I was being buried alive by my family. I was already shoulder deep when I let out a scream. Then I was stuck. They had covered my head. I had to think this through. I could just sit here and face my fear, or I could find a way out. I knew that they wouldn't be so stupid as to just let me get out through the top. So I dug my way under ground even farther. Then it stopped.

Apparently that was my last fear, I was done.

It was quick and almost not painful.

"Go back to your room while we look over your results," says the doctor.

"Thanks, Doc," I say and walk right out.

I can't walk across the hall to my room alone I guess, they had someone usher me there.

"Wow, that was quite the first impression," says someone.

"C'mon Shadow. I was just saying what I was thinking," I say.

"You don't understand. Here first impressions are everything. You make one mistake and you have to stay here for the rest of your life, and they will hunt down your family and kill them all. That's what happened to me," he says and emerges from the shadows.

"Now look though. I care about my family as much as the next guy, but they shouldn't have to test me."

"That's exactly the reason, though. They know that you don't want to be tested, so they test you," he says.

"Well that is very mean," I say, "Why did they want you?"

"For the same reason they want you. They need to perform a test, and it might be fatal. If it is, they want to take out the strongest and the most mentally ready first. It's a competition between you and me at this point," he says.

"Oh man. Shadow, we have to work together here. We can't just let them do that to us."

"Yeah, and Blaze, I think that you were more mentally ready than me. I had one of the same fears, but I couldn't , I couldn't shoot my family like you did. You just did it, like it was nothing. On the bright side for me though, I was a lot stronger than you."

"Only because you're older than me! How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 16."

"Are you serious? You act like you are 18!" I say.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"I'm 15, but I had to grow up fast. I was basically the parent of four other kids," I say.

"So you never really got a childhood."

"Nope. My parents left when I was still little, I wasn't even a teenager yet," I say.

There was then a buzzer noise. Then a voice came over the intercom, "Will Shadow and Blaze please come down to the science room."

We both look at each other in disbelief. Oh please, please let this not be the final decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

When we start walking towards the science room, they start playing polka music. I look at Shadow with a confused look and he looks at me with the same. I start to dance and he has a look of no longer confusion, but embarrassment.

"What?" I ask.

"We are about to to walk into our possible death, and your dancing, its just.. odd," he says.

"Lighten up. Who says it's to our death? What if their like inviting us to dinner or something?" I say half serious.

We walk into the door.

"Welcome! Tonight will be the test night to see how you to interact with each other. We have set up a dinner for you and it's all you can eat until midnight. Then the test will be over," says the scientist.

"Didn't see that coming," I whisper to Shadow.

"But you said it," he whispers back and I elbow him in the stomach.

The food appears on the table. By magic. It makes me shudder a little because they probably used my wand to do it. I completely forgot about my powers until right now.

"Alright, bon appetite," says the scientist. Then he leaves me with Shadow to eat until midnight.

What could go wrong with this experiment?

Well, lets find out, shall we?

"What is this?" I ask.

"It's a chicken," Shadow replies like I'm stupid.

"I knew that, what's the sauce?" I ask.

"I don't know," he smells it, "It smells like cherry, or something like that."

"We should drink it at the same time just incase it's poisoned," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" I say.

"On three," he says, "One, two,"

"Three," we say at the same time.

It tastes quite good actually, it's like almost, sweet but with a little bit of bitterness. It gives my head a weird sensation, I think I like it.

I go to take another drink when Shadow stops me, "I wouldn't do that," he says.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a kind of poison that make us forget where we are, so that they can observe us without us thinking it," he says.

"Oh, but it's so good!" I say.

"Uh oh. It started working on you already," he says in panic.

"Then you'd better join me," I say. I really can't control what I'm saying. I know I'm not supposed to, but I can't stop it.

"Well I guess I should," he says.

No! I think to myself. He can't drink it. I don't know what will happen to him.

"Woah, this stuff is magical," he says like he's in a trance, "I'm gonna need another one of these!"

One magically appears by him, "Well thank you very much!" he says.

"You should probably stop."

"Why? What's it gonna do to me?"

He starts to stand up.

"huh? What's it gonna do?"

"That," I say as he goes to punch me.

I block his punch, and kick him in the stomach. He pukes up the liquid. Well, not all of it, but most of it. Just enough to have him on the same level as me.

"Woah," he says.

"Dude, lets eat," I say, "I'm starving!"

"Okay!"

I pick up a piece of chicken and eat it. I feel like I'm going to puke.

"Alright, I'm full," I say.

"Fine, let's talk, I know nothing about you!"

"Well, I have four siblings," I say, "What about you? Enough about me!"

"Okay. So my parents, they let them do experiments on me, and then put me up for adoption. I guess they didn't want a child with wings."

"You have wings, too?" I ask.

"Yeah, you wanna see 'em?" he asks.

"Well, yeah!" I say, maybe a little too excitedly.

He spreads his wings out. They are magnificent. They're black, but then gradually fade to white.

"Woah," I say in awe.

"You have wings?" He asks, demandingly.

"Yeah, but they aren't as impressive," I say.

"Well then let's see 'em," he says.

I spread out my wings. They are pure white with a grey outlining.

"Okay, it's midnight. We have to let them out," I hear a voice over an intercom.

"Alright. We have the information we need anyway. There is just one piece missing, but we can get it out of her later."

We leave the room.

The only thing I can think about:

What are they missing?


	7. Chapter 7: From Carter's Point of View

Chapter 7, Carter's Point of View.

I sit there in shock. They just took Rebecca. The leader of our group, I guess it's her fault. She's the one that told us to come back.

Still, the fact that she went so Anna didn't have to, I just can't get over how brave that was.

"Yo! Carter! Let's go!" Courtney yells.

"Be there in a minute," I say.

I get up and walk over there.

"You know, we are all in shock, too," says Anna, who is probably the most shocked out of all of us.

"You didn't know her like I did, she saved my life. On multiple occasions. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here," I say.

"Hey, she saved our lives multiple times to," says Anna, "Now let's go before more Mutts show up."

"Where were you gonna go," a deep voice says behind us.

Blake screams, Anna runs behind Courtney, and Courtney starts to fight. Everything goes to chaos.

Down comes about one hundred Mutts, with parachutes.

I see one choking Blake.

"Not in my house!" I yell, "Veveda!" and blew up the Mutt's head.

"Thanks, dude!" Blake yells and fights off another one.

My first reaction was to look for Rebecca. She would normally throw me her wand at this point.

That was a stupid reaction, it caused me to delay, and one of the Mutts saw that. He charges for my mid-section. He pins me against the wall.

"You thought this would be easy didn't you? Huh? Didn't you?" he takes a knife out of his pocket, "I'll show you how easy it would be."

He takes the blade and pushes it into my arm. Pain shoots throughout my arm. He pulls it up to my wrist. I feel my blood go down my arm.

Then in one swift motion, he puts it up to my neck, "Surrender now, and we won't kill any of you. If you don't," he cuts my cheek, "It will be so simple to kill all of you."

Before he could say anything more, I kick his stomach. He falls to the ground and then gets back up.

"You shouldn't have done that," he says with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Done what, this?" I say and kick him once more, breaking his rib cage.

"It was that easy," I say.

I grab one of the sheets and wrap it around my arm for a make shift band-aid, and continue fighting. Courtney looks at me with concern. I give her the thumbs up. We all continue fighting.

I run and grab the knife that the Mutt used against me. I jump on the back of one and stick it in his neck. He falls and I jump off of him. There is only one left and Blake has him, but he doesn't look so good.

I walk over so that I'm on the side of the Mutt. I sprint at him, but he grabs my neck and holds me against the wall, letting go of Blake. He's cutting off my circulation, and I can feel myself slowly losing consciousness.

I feel his grip loosen, and the last thing I saw was the knife go through his neck.


	8. Chapter 8 (Rebecca's POV)

Chapter 8 (Rebecca's POV)

What could they be missing? I don't get it. They know everything. They know I can fly, they know I'm a wizard...

Wait a minute, I left my wand with Carter, they don't know that I'm a wizard.

But that leads to another question: How did they make the food appear without magic?

"Hey."

"Hey," I reply, "You don't scare me with that anymore, you do realize that, right?"

"Yeah, I wasn't trying to sneak up on you."

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" asks Shadow.

"Clear as day, you?"

"No, the funny thing is, is that I can't remember anything. I have no idea what has happened in the last five hours.

"Do you at least remember the polka music?" I ask.

"It's the last thing I remember from last night."

"Will Blaze come down to the testing room?" the intercom says.

I look at Shadow, and he looks back at me. This could be the last time we would ever see each other. I stand up and start to walk to the door. I held my head up, and my best smile on and tried to look as confident as possible.

"Right this way miss," says one of the hallway ushers.

"Thank you, sir, but I know my way."

"I am ordered to usher you there to make sure you don't escape," he says with a straight face, "but nice try."

He hands me a piece of paper.

"Don't look at that until the right time otherwise you and everyone you care about will die."

"Thank you."

He opens the door.

"And what do I have the pleasure of meeting you here for today?" I say.

"We have to perform one more test on you before we make our decision," says the scientist that was there for my first test.

"Your decision for what?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough. Please, sit down, make yourself comfy," he says.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Sit down before I have to make you."

"Awe, someones getting defensive, how cute." I say.

"Gary! Bill!" he yells and two men come in.

They pick me up just enough so that my feet don't touch the ground. I cross my arms, "I would have sat down by myself if you would have told me what this was for."

"But that would defeat the purpose, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," the men set me down on the chair, and then straps hold down my arms and legs. There is one over my stomach, too. I put my head all the way back on the chair, so that I was almost laying down.

"Now I want you to tell me if you are a wizard." he says.

"I am not," I say.

The straps tighten on the chair. I clench my fists.

"I'm going to ask you again. Are you a wizard," he says, more demanding this time.

"Like I said before, I am not." the straps tighten even more.

"I'm not believing you," he says.

"I can tell."

"I think I'm gonna need to put you under a U78 serum," he says, looking on the shelves for it.

"A what?" I say.

"You'll find out soon enough," he says, and puts a needle into my leg.

"I hate that answer," I say.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer them as soon as you think of an answer," he says.

"Fine. I won't be happy about it but I'll do it," I say.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Don't have one," I reply.

"Are you a wizard?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever had a relationship?"

"No, have you? Cause you don't seem like you would. You don't seem like the kind of person that would be in a relationship."

"How is it already wearing off?" he asks in frustration.

"Because your stupid formulas don't work on me."

I start to try pulling my arm out of the strap, but it keeps getting tighter. My hand gets tingly from the lack of blood flow.

"The more you struggle the tighter it gets," says the scientist boredly.

"You know, I don't know what your name is," I say, "don't you think you could tell me that one tiny detail, I mean, come on you know so much about me."

"I will give you this one piece of information. My name is Dr. Michael Porter. Now back to you. Are you a wizard, or not?"

"Like I've said about a million times already: No. I. Am. Not. A. Wizard," I say really slowly.

It looks like he's about to scream. I really don't know why the U78 serum wasn't working on me, it must be like the drink that they gave us when they wanted to see how Shadow and I acted when we were together.

"I'm done with you! Done! We can't get any information out of you, and it's making me very angry! I don't know how you are doing it! You're getting out of the serums, and I can't take over your mind! It's like you know what's going on when you're under the serum!" his voice gets shaky, "Now, I am going to ask you one more time. Are you a wizard?"

"Nope," I say, confidently.

"That's all you have to say? Nope?"

"Well I have another question for you if you want me to ask it," I say.

"What is it," he asks, annoyed.

"Can I have a new pair of clothes? I've been wearing these for like, ever," I say.

"I guess, what do we have to lose?" he asks himself, "Will someone get the girl a new pair of clothes?"

One of the female scientists come in and escorts me to the bathroom to change. She gives me a black tank top with black skinny jeans that are made out of a stretchy material. And a pair of lime green and black tennies.

I look into the mirror. My hair has grown a lot since I last saw it. I ask the scientist if I could have a rubber band for my hair, and she gives me that and a hairbrush. Once my hair is back, it goes down to just under my shoulder.

"We have to go back now," she says.

"Alright," I don't want to go back.

We walk back through the little hallway.

"Take her back to her room, we will continue this testing on a later date," says Dr. Porter.

"Awe, can you not come up with anything to take over my brain? I tried to give you some time when I was changing."

"No we are coming up with how to execute you. How would you like to die? Burning to death, or drowning in water?" he says, and we walk out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting alone after an interrogation like that is probably one of the scariest things. They just leave you alone with your thoughts, it's a scary feeling.

"Hey."

"Okay that time you scared me," I say.

"What's with the new outfit?" asks Shadow.

"I've been wearing the same one for over a month, I needed a new one," I say, and now that I think about it, it was the only thing I would have had left of my house, if I didn't make it back.

"It looks good," he says.

"Thanks, but I don't look good in anything," I say.

"Okay maybe not everything, but I think that you can pull this off."

"Come on, I look like a terrible spy or something like that," i say.

"Spy? Yes. Terrible? No. I think you would make a great spy, but you just can't pull off the outfit."

"Okay, enough about my outfit! I really don't think it's a big deal," I say.

The intercom comes on, "Shadow and Blaze need to come down to the laboratory immediately," says the secretary in- what almost sounds like- panic.

We both look at eachother at the same time. I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Their only calling us down. It's not our death that's on the line this time. Or at least, I don't think it is," Shadow says.

"I hope not," I say.

The usher waits for us by the door.

"They're only calling you down because they found the paper I gave you in your old jeans. You forgot to take it out," he tells us.

"What paper?" asks Shadow.

"I'll tell you later," I say.

He opens the door, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Shadow and I whisper at the same time.

"Please, take a seat,"

"Why?" I ask.

"Blaze, just do it. Don't ask questions," Shadow says cautiously, and starts to walk towards the chairs. My feet stay planted on the ground.

"I'm not moving until you tell me why we're here," I cross my arms.

"Do I need to call Gary and Bill again? Because I gladly will," Dr. Porter states.

"No. Because as soon as you tell me, I'll sit. Or you can just go through the whole thing while I'm standing. Either one is fine with me," I say.

"Come on, Blaze, just sit," Shadow insists.

"No! Not until he gives me the information I want."

Dr. Porter looks frustrated. I look around at the rest of the scientists. They all look amazed that I am not sitting, like he wants me to.

"Dr. Porter, would you like me to get the G12 serum?" asks one of the scientists.

"Yes, why not? She wouldn't sit even if I give her the answers that she wants. Might as well put her under the serum."

The scientist left the room. She came back in about five minutes with a purple liquid. She put it into a syringe.

"Now will you sit?" Shadow asks.

"I think everyone in this room knows my answer," I say defensively

Two of the scientists started running towards me. One jumped up and one dove down, so that I would have nowhere to go. I look at each of their hands. They both had one of the syringes.

I stand there, my feet firmly planted on the ground. They expect me to fight back, but I'm not the one that gives them what they want.

The two syringes plunge into my neck. The liquid feels cool. I feel like I'm almost, I don't know, floating. It's an amazing sensation. I feel as light as the air above me.

"Will you sit down now?" asks one of the scientists.

'Well, why wouldn't I?" I sit down, "These chairs are extremely uncomfortable. May I trouble you for a new one?"

"You'll only be sitting in them for a brief amount of time. If it was any longer, we would get you a new one," says Dr. Porter, very nicely.

"Well, okay."

Dr. Porter holds up a picture. I notice who it is immediately. The purple metallic hair and the bright blue eyes, it's easy to pick him out in a crowd.

It's Carter.

"Do you know this person?" asks the scientist.

I snap out of the trance, or whatever they put me under as soon as he asks.

"I have no idea who this is. I've never seen him in my life," says Shadow.

I don't think this is about the map to the way out anymore. They either want to kill him or have killed him already.

"What about you, Blaze? You look stunned to see him. Do you know him?" Dr. Porter demands.

I decide that I can't tell him that I know who he is, it'd be too dangerous. "I have never seen him either," I say.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not, Doc?" I say, "I thought you wanted me to be perfectly honest, and I am."

He looks around at the other scientists. "Why would I not believe you? I wouldn't believe you because," he leaves the room. He comes back in with a person.

That has metallic purple hair.


End file.
